cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Aligned States
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Founded by angry patriots, New Aligned States (NAS) sought seccesion from the Union of the United States of America, due to their desire to no longer be a world empire, but instead, to return to the principles of their founding fathers. The people of NAS are hard tumultous people who have a great appreciation for music and the arts, among many other "simple pleasures". They are often referred to as the Nation of Beer, as the citizens of New Aligned States incorporate beer into their daily lives. The leader of this proud nation is High Chancellor: John Warbuck. The Unofficial History of New Aligned States The Early Beginnings of Beertopia: The story of New Aligned States is as much a story of tragedy as it is a story of hope and prosperity. Before the revolution, New Aligned States would be referred to as "Illinois" and was part of the United States federal government. After the terrorist attack on Mount Rushmore, the United States government began to repeal civil liberties in their crusade against terror. John Warbuck, a simple bartender who typically minded his own business, poured people their drinks, and planned to be married, had no idea the impact he would have on the fate of a nation. After his fiance was killed in the cross fire of a gunfight between US Homeland Security agents and a black listed "agent of corruption" who had supposedly said the president was a whore, John Warbuck went on his own crusade. The "agent of corruption" was shot on sight for voicing his disapproval with the president, and John Warbuck's fiance was dead simply for walking home that night. Neither of the victims were armed. That night, the cry for justice and independence was given a new voice. "Our own declaration of independence tells us we should do this after we have another beer," John Warbuck was known to say at underground rallies that were organized to declare Illinois's secession from the Union. Within months, Illinois had formed it's own volunteer army, and declared itself to be a Sovereign Nation, free from the United States Empire. For the United States, however, it wasn't that simple. The United States declared war on the new Sovereign Nation- Beertopia, with the message that they could only leave the Union in bodybags. Despite receiving gracious aid from Canada, the rebellion was crushed in almost every battle against the US forces, and they were pushed back to a barn in a city named Decatur. With low morale, a lack of food, and a harsh winter on it's way, all seemed lost for the new Beertopia. The Battle of the Barn The Battle of the Barn was the turning point in Beertopia's fight for freedom. The United States had figured that they were about to quell a rebellion- John Warbuck figured that it was time to make history. Having been outnumbered, out gunned and suffering great casualties, which included his only brother, Francis Warbuck, John Warbuck had to show his men that they could win a fight. The President of the United States, President John McCain had written surrender terms for Beertopia before the Battle, as he figured that the ensuing battle would be the final stand for Beertopia, and their demise. Within three days the Beertopians were pushed back and they retreated to a barn for their last stand, giving the Battle of the Barn it's name. The military had them on the ropes until their leader, John Warbuck gave an enthralling speech and the German Airforce began to provide support. Despite the air support not being enough to keep the United States Army from continuing their advance, John Warbuck gave a fierce battle cry, and after ammunition had been nearly depleted, found a sledgehammer on the side of the barn that he proceeded to beat over 150 people to death with. What is now known as "The Hammer of Freedom" was held high by John Warbuck after US forces withdrew from the battlefield, to chants of "You can't stop the hammer! Hail to the Hammer!" The same hammer is in display in the NAS capital's memorial museum. The United States was forced to retreat from the battle and President McCain with much hesitation, withdrew forces from the area to prepare for inevitable war with Mexico and China. On that very same day, John Warbuck headed back to what would later be named the city of Independence, to celebrate the Sovereignty of Beertopia. Citizens gathered around and celebrated at the amazing victory that Beertopia had accomplished under the leadership of John Warbuck. Story Behind the Nation Anthem It was two years prior to WWIII, the war that would split the world into over 30,000 countries in the aftermath to follow. New Aligned States was still fighting for their right to be their own governed body, and the fight was not going well. The majority of the rebels would mount their last stand on a farm in Decatur. Their fearless general, John Warbuck gave an enthralling battle speech and they marched onto the battlefield against the well trained United States army. After being pinned down from fire, it appeared as though all was lost, when suddenly, air support arrived from NAS's new ally, Germany. Although the air support greatly diminished the soldier count of the US forces on the battlefield, NAS was running low on ammo. It was then, that Gen. John Warbuck found a sledgehammer on the side of an abandoned barn and proceeded to order a full rush on the battlefield. After having blugeoned over 150 people to death, including the commanding US officer, he forced the United States to withdraw their forces from the fight. At the conclusion of the fight, John Warbuck held the hammer high into the sky for all his countrymen to view. They began chanting "HAMMER! HAMMER! You can't stop the HAMMER! HAIL TO THE HAMMER!" Due to wars that broke out with China and Mexico, the United States never returned to quell the rebellion of NAS, and they received their freedom officially when the United States was nuked to hell. The lyrics in the National Anthem represent the journey these patriots needed to partake in to earn their freedom, and never need to go into an aggressive war again. The lyrics are as follows: :Longing eyes turn into the sun :Low in the winter :Grey as a wolf now the wind has come :Cold as a hunter :Ride across the sky, thunder roll and lightning fly :Gone is the summer :What will keep us warm in the winter? :Tales of those who died, sword in hand in times gone by :Hail to the hammer, Hail to the hammer :Narrow eyes turn against the wind :Out from the ocean :Until the day when we sail again :Life is a long pain :Ride across the sky, thunder roll and lightning fly :Gone is the summer :What will keep us warm in the winter? :Tales of those who died, sword in hand in times gone by :Hail to the hammer, Hail to the hammer :To the god of thunder :The god that's protecting us all :All hail to the giant hunter :And hail to the forces of nature all :Ride across the sky, thunder roll and lightning fly :Gone is the summer :What will keep us warm in the winter? :Tales of those who died, sword in hand in times gone by :Hail to the hammer, Hail to the hammer, :Hail to the hammer, Hail to the hammer World War III After the Battle of the Barn, Mexico and China declared war on the United States, and ignited World War III, which split the world into thousands of tiny countries. John Warbuck had taken all of his countrymen underground to weather out the nuclear fallout, and when it was safe to return to the surface, the other clans and factions aligned themselves with John Warbuck, and an official Constitution for New Aligned States was drafted, voted on, and passed. The new government was founded on the belief of free speech, personal rights, democracy, and beer. It was on August 25, 2008 at 3:48 PM that the Constitution was ratified, ushering in a new era of peace and prosperity. The Democratic Order The day NAS ratified their constitution, a message arrived for the new High Chancellor John Warbuck from Supreme Leader Mike of Communist Rigalia. The Supreme leader offered entrance into an alliance of nations called The Democratic Order. Due to their declaration of neutrality, this offer had appeal to John Warbuck and the people of NAS, but he tested and tried Supreme Leader Mike with a host of questions. After feeling that this new alliance had NAS's best interests at heart, the first act issued by the new NAS Senate, Parliament, and High Chancellorship was to join. The Democratic Order quickly saw how involved NAS was in their alliance, and how much they wanted to help out. Aid packages began arriving from Birgeland, Mecklenburg, Ciudad de Muerto, and other places. John Warbuck also arranged deals with larger nations to give them 200 infra, 200 land, 20 tech, and 400k in cash for a large sum of money. Combined with the aid received from The Democratic Order, these deals were quite effective in helping to build the infrastructure of the newly founded country. Quickly, trade gates opened, and NAS found themselves able to make their own beer, cars, steel, microchips, and asphalt, while learning how to clean radiation. The Era of Prosperity had finally come, and the approval ratings for John Warbuck skyrocketed. The Senator and Minister After twenty-four days in The Democratic Order, John Warbuck was made a Low Senator, giving him a voice for his country in the government of the great alliance they had joined. The very next week, he was elected Minister of Membership Orientation by the other nations in the order. John Warbuck, now serves in the High Senate of The Democratic Order and continues what he has always done before, to help The Democratic Order and its members. Over the first five months of NAS's existence, they had grown to 5399.99 infrastructure, 1,611.00 tech, and 29,692.270 Nation Strength. They continue to grow rapidly to this day. Much of this is owed to their friends in The Democratic Order and in repayment of such generosity, NAS has pledged to continue to help build smaller nations in the alliance and to come up with new ideas on how to teach and build these nations, for the glory of TDO. Long live John Warbuck. Long live his beer mug. And long live The Democratic Order!!! * John Warbuck is currently one of very proud few holders of the Democratic Badge of Honor. Chancellor of TDO After a long lived promise of hope and dreams, the leader of NAS became the Chancellor of TDO, but all was eventually for naught, as Mitch Daniels, one of TDO's founders and prominent High Senators, began a barrage of false accusations against John Warbuck, which led him to the decision to secede from The Democratic Order. After a long hard road of reaching the final goal, John Warbuck took his people to a better place. Aqua Defense Initiative was born. The Aqua Defense Initiative John Warbuck left TDO on September 17 with 23 other TDO members to form a new alliance. He began his grass roots movement to secede from TDO on September 13, 2009. Within the next couple of days a charter was formed and an alliance was created called the Aqua Defense Initiative. With John Warbuck as its Acting Leader, they began all the processes of forming the government and appointing Lords until real elections could be held. With a new alliance and young government established, ADI was eventually placed under the Ragnablok Protectorate, guaranteeing a future for the young alliance. Lord High Sentinel John Warbuck was appointed as ADI's Lord High Sentinel- the leader of the alliance upon its inception until proper elections could be held. In the meantime, John began conferring with his Lords in the government and began forming treaties and allies within the Aqua Sphere and Planet Bob. Within no time, ADI grew to 28 nations with a NS of 500,000. John Warbuck, pleased at the results he'd seen, began a campaign to increase that to 1,000,000 NS within the next 3 months. Not long after on October 1 of 2009, John Warbuck of the New Aligned States was officially elected as Lord High Sentinel of ADI. With that John Warbuck himself began conferring outside the government, always on the move to protect and grow this new alliance, it is only a matter of time until the goals of ADI all come to pass. A Flagship Nation On January 6 of 2010, The Aqua Defense Initiative ratified a new charter, giving all authority into the hands of the Lord High Sentinel, and deemed John Warbuck as their Lord High Sentinel for a life long term. Because John Warbuck had led the Aqua Defense Initiative beyond 1 million NS and demonstrated determination and integrity in the face of crisis, the Initiative rallied behind him and have entrusted him with the duty of moving the alliance to new horizons. The Day of the Dead War Just before 7:00 PM on January 9, 2010, terror struck New Aligned States as the forces of Ciudad de Muerto, led by rabidman, launched an attack on the unsuspecting nation. The nation was in a state of war with Ciudad de Muerto for the next four days; four days that would live in infamy in the history books of New Aligned States. The war would be called the Day of the Dead War. Nuclear War The Day of the Dead War was not only the first war New Aligned States fought in, but was also its first nuclear war, resulting in great devastation and terror for the people of New Aligned States. John Warbuck, fully aware of Ciudad de Muerto's intention to use weapons of mass destruction, ordered the launch of a nuclear first strike on the forces led by rabidman. The nation of Bobogoobo was the first nation to come to the aid of New Aligned States, offering military assistance in the conflict against the rogue nation of Ciudad de Muerto. Ciudad de Muerto declared war on two more nations, and ended up facing three additional defensive wars; two of which were with nations from the Aqua Defense Initiative. Multiple Fronts On January 10, 2010, the nation of Heinleiner also declared war on New Aligned States as a result of the desire of Heinleiner's leader, Lazarus Long, to come to the aid of his friend, rabidman. Soon after, several Aqua Defense Initiative nations as well as allied nations were involved in the conflict. Leonidas68 of Xenopholis joined against Ciudad de Muerto, and allied nations from We Are Perth Army, Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics, and Blatantly Awesome Coalition of Nations came to assist against the nation of Heinleiner. Due to the allied response, the nations of Ciudad de Muerto and Heinleiner were facing trade sanctions and taking heavy losses. This led to an early end to the war on January 14, 2010. Casualties of War Many men fought bravely for their country in this war, and the toll on their lives will be forever remembered. 296,008 men died on New Aligned States soil, defending their homeland, and another 164,715 men lost their lives while invading enemy territory. New Aligned States lost 2,550 infrastructure levels, 1,000 miles of land and 400 technology levels in the struggle. The total cost of rebuilding was estimated at over $500,000,000. The nations of Ciudad de Muerto and Heinleiner suffered considerably greater damages than New Aligned States. Total value of damages in the war on all fronts is estimated to be easily close to $3,000,000,000. Rebuilding and Remembering On January 15, 2010, the day after peace was declared, John Warbuck gave an enthralling address to the nation of New Aligned States, in which he announced his plans to spend over $500,000,000 on the reconstruction of the nation. He sent crews out to begin work immediately, and announced that the rebuilding effort would be completed by January 30, 2010. In the same address he gave to the nation, he also announced the construction of a National War Memorial, which would be completed by February 21, 2010. John Warbuck announced that he would conduct a memorial service which would include a long moment of silence and a dedication service. The citizens of New Aligned States would always remember the lives that were lost in defense of their country and their freedom. Looking to the Future Having survived a nuclear war, New Aligned States took from the war what it could learn and retained the knowledge in order to be able to analyze it and educate others on the effective use of defensive warfare. The two rogue nations that attacked New Aligned States were to pay $120,000,000 and 1,000 technology levels in reparations, which the nation gladly decided to invest in new nation building programs for the Aqua Defense Initiative, as New Aligned States had amassed a great reserve in its treasury for the purpose of emergencies. John Warbuck decided that New Aligned States' bad times could result in a great service to his alliance, and that even out of bad things, good things can result. The Culture of New Aligned States The people of New Aligned States love the arts, but their appreciation for music almost matches their fanaticism toward beer. They have currently named The Offspring as their National Band, and stadiums and sports arenas are packed any time the band returns to NAS for a tour. The Offspring's music, combined with plenty of beer, allows citizens to express themselves openly, as is such the nature of their government that allows the right to free speech and open expression of their ideas. On another front, Jon Lajoie is also a musical icon with his blend of "everyday normal humor" and upbeat tempo. Although not declared to be their national musical representative, he is practically worshipped. NAS citizens are extremely found of their beer. New Aligned States is not only the largest producer of beer in the world, but they are also the world's smallest exporter of beer. Although other forms of alcohol are generally acceptable to the people of NAS, beer is a must have at any sporting event, concert, movie, get together, or profession. If you attempt to take a NAS citizen's beer, prepare to lose an arm. Although NAS consumes most of the beer the nation manufactures, they have also become the larger beer importer in the world as well. John Warbuck Day October 13 is New Aligned States' John Warbuck Day, in celebration of John Warbuck's bravery and leadership during the Battle of the Barn. Every year, citizens break open kegs with sledgehammers as the symbolism of John Warbuck breaking the bonds that repressed the Beertopian. The explosion of beer that occurs when the keg is finally punctured is representative of the great number of freedoms that were restored to the people when they finally broke free from the United States. Typically the keg bashing ceremonies are followed by parades, public drunkenness and eventually, urination on public buildings. The NAS government spends approximately 2.6 million dollars per year just to clean up after the festival. A reported average of 126,491,388 dollars in profits is made on beer each John Warbuck Day. Wise investors typically buy stocks in beer around May, in anticipation of the spike in beer companies' profits. John Warbuck day has produced 138,214 millionaires to date. Constitution Day On August 25, the people of NAS celebrate the day that their country ratified their own constitution, and officially became their own nation. The NASAF typically does stunt shows while the Navy participates in the annual Air & Water Show. John Warbuck is greeted with immense screams of joy as he addresses the nation on this day, and the people of NAS give him the same honor that they normally give on John Warbuck Day. It is also a tradition to invite speakers from other nations around the world to speak and participate in the celebration. The creation and independence of New Aligned States is a well celebrated occasion all around the world due to the fact that New Aligned States holds such a prominent role in the Aqua Defense Initiative today. Past speakers have included Canik, Jadoo1989, Rychro Anrise (who was booed off stage for his anti-beer views) and Kingly. In much the same way as John Warbuck Day, Constitution Day is a huge day for the beer industry. Even though watching planes and ships go by tends to make the people of New Aligned States drink a little less, last year's celebration still gave the beer compaines a total of 98,327,481 in profits. Stock investors usually plan their investments a few months ahead of this day as well. The Beer Festivals In New Aligned States there are eight different beer festivals, all lasting four days. The festivals typically begin on a Thursday and will last through the weekend. The festivals are all in honor of a different kind of beer. They are, as follows: *Octoberfest *FestivAle *Pilsnerfest *Stoutival *Lagerfest *Hops Day *The March of Cider *John Warbuck Day John Warbuck Day and Hops Day are not dedicated to one particular type of beer, so the citizens of NAS typically choose whatever style of beer they please. Many claim that there is a typical baby boom that coincides with the beer festivals, due to the beer's effect on the average NAS citizen's libido. However, this is all speculative, seeing as there are eight different festivals and so it is hard to prove whether or not the festivals impact birth rate whatsoever. Public urination and drunkenness have now become so common during these festivals that John Warbuck has stopped trying to set up preventative measure or laws that would punish these acts. "Why did I give up trying to make a law to put public urinators and drunks in jail?" John Warbuck asks, ready to give the answer right away, "Because I'd have to lock up the whole damn country. Now if you'll excuse me, my beer is getting warm." Industry New Aligned States is a tumultuous nation that takes pride in their hard work. The nation has access to all the required resources that are needed for the production of automobiles, robotics and electronics, steel, beer, and the construction industry. The strong industrial backbone of New Aligned States attributes to the nation's very strong economy and quality of life. The Blue Moon Steel Mill The Blue Moon Steel mill is located in the proud city of Heineken, in the Miller District. This facility produces all of the nation's raw steel needs. The Blue Moon Steel Company is the back bone of New Aligned States industry, as the steel produced from the Blue Moon Steel is used for the production of automobiles, construction, and military projects. The mill currently has over two hundred contracts and produces over 85,000 metric tons of steel per day. The mill takes up over three square miles of space, and operates six different shifts to allow workers to be able to have time off while maintaining peak productivity. Blue Moon Steel is a publicly traded company that has a current worth of $9.8 billion. Without Blue Moon Steel, many other industries and companies would suffer. It is for this reason that John Warbuck decided to have government funds vested into the company in the form of bonds each year. For the year of 2009, New Aligned States invested $580 million into the mill. So far, the government has made a return from interest on these investments, and the mill workers are extremely proud for their nation's investment in their work. Robotics and Electronics Newcastle Robotics and Electronics was first created as an electronics company in September 2008. Within three months, the company had a 75% share of the computer market, and with profits in the billions and a government contract for military equipment, the company invested over three billion dollars into robotics research. Today, the company produces robots that are capable of simple household tasks, street cleaning robots, manufacturing robots for assembly lines, and military robots that are able to intercept and diffuse bombs. Chief Executive Officer Jonas Newcastle says that the only thing he has not been able to design a robot for is the task of drinking beer. "I believe we should leave that up to the common citizen," he said in a recent interview for Technology Today. "We owe the recent advancements in technology to the great number of government grants and interest in our work that we have seen by John Warbuck. New Aligned States is making the crucial steps necessary to becoming a leader in the world for technology and innovation." Newcastle Robotics and Electronics is a publicly traded company that is currently worth $3.2 billion. The Automobile Industry New Aligned States has an extremely strong automobile industry. The nation exports over three million cars per year and is supported by a 95% domestic buy rate from New Aligned States citizens. New Aligned States has five different manufacturers, with Phoenix being the most popular of them all. Phoenix Motor Company only produces electric and hydrogen powers cars. The SR series has ten different models- all of which reach speeds upwards of 250 mph. Triton Motors, which represents close competition to Phoenix Motor Company, plans to release a car that will drive itself using tracking systems that are based on laser and infra red imaging that relays to a computer built to translate the read out and drive the vehicle based on GPS location, current speed limit, weather, and obstacles on the road. Triton Motors is estimated to take the majority of the market share in the automobile industry if their efforts are successful. Other car manufacturers of note are Firgland Automotive, Becks Motors, and Wellington Cars. Wellington Cars only sells 5% of the automobiles inside New Aligned States, but does extremely well overseas. Wellington is the largest automobile exporter in the country. The estimated worth of the automobile industry in New Aligned States is approximately $11.6 billion when all five motor companies are combined. Mass Transit New Aligned States has an incredible need to transport goods from many points within the country to their destinations. The New Aligned States Interdistrict Roadway Project (IRP) connected all of the major industrial hubs to one another, allowing the ease of transport throughout the country. The incredibly engineered system of roads spans the entire continental territory of New Aligned States. This project was critical to the advancement of the steel and auto industries as it connected one industry to the other. It quickly connected the steel industry to other industries and has connected many suppliers with industries that require their materials. There is an actual 81,000 miles of roadway that makes up the IRP. Over one million freight trucks traverse the IRP each day, as well as millions of other drivers who use the IRP for travel to work, family functions, or for vacation. Lawmakers had originally wanted to make the road into a tollway that paid for itself via the tolls it collected, but John Warbuck made a fierce speech warning the Senate and Parliament of returning to the old errors of the United States and their gross mismanagement of money that led to greed and over taxation through the usage of tolls and taxes on everything under the sun. The citizens enjoy the fact that they can travel the nation's roads free of charge. Construction If you can think it, I can build it. That is the motto of New Aligned States construction workers. The nation has some of the most beautiful buildings in the world, and skyscrapers adorn the skylines of the many metropolitan areas of the country. Like the steel industry, without construction, the nation of New Aligned States would be a step behind in development and innovation. The construction industry is a $15 billion industry with over one hundred competitive companies in the industry. The most renowned construction company in New Aligned States is Corona Builders Inc. Corona received and executed a contract for the nation's national research laboratory structure, a joint contract with Adams Construction for the IRP, and the contract for the Museum of Beer, to name a few. Other well known builders include Harp Home-builders, Killian Construction, and Rolling Rock Builders. As the nation continues to grow and add infrastructure, the construction industry continues to thrive and grow. After the Day of the Dead war, the investment of $500 million by the New Aligned States government into the rebuilding effort caused another boom in the industry, but also set the big companies apart from the rest of the group. Corona Builders Inc received $300 million in contracts while Killian Construction and Rolling Rock Builders each received $100 million contracts, instantly making the three companies a part of history that would increase their appeal in regards to future projects. Fosters Mining Consortium The Fosters Mining Consortium is a project that is designed to research new technologies for the mining of resources. Most of the country's raw resources are imported from other countries. The Consortium coordinates the efforts of the mining companies abroad with new technologies to increase the output and lower the cost of mining the raw material with minimal danger to the mine workers. The project has increased profits for both the companies abroad as well as New Aligned States distributors while increasing the quality of the materials. The project has to date, increased mining profits by over 350%. The Fosters Mining Consortium is home to the headquarters of over five hundred foreign mining companies. The facility also has four floors dedicated to a mining research and data company that tracks and records data pertaining to mining efficiency and strives to improve output. This branch of the Consortium employs over 30,000 workers, both at the headquarters and at mining sites around the world. The underlying philosophy of Fosters Mining Consortium is that working together, everyone will achieve more, and all will benefit. The Chief Director of the Fosters Mining Consortium, Robert Kells, was quoted in the Independence Daily stating "I have never seen such a coordinated joint effort before that has brought not only the people of a nation together, but also connected those people with other peoples of other cultures toward a common goal." The Beer Industry Of all the industries in New Aligned States, none can hold a candle to the New Aligned States beer industry. The industry records an average profit of $54,563,921 per day domestically with imported beer giving foreign beer companies similar outlooks. The beer industry has trouble keeping up with the demand for beer, as foreign imports become more common and in larger quantities. The national favorite, however, is Warbuck's Best Beer. With over forty five varieties of beer, Warbuck's Best has a beer for everyone. John Warbuck holds a fifty one percent share in Warbuck's Best Beer, and is the inventor of thirty five of the varieties of beer the company supplies. Due to his government obligations, however, he has given control over the executive operations of the company to his CFO, Vivica Pilsner. Warbuck's Best Beer owns a factory that encompasses over four square miles of space and produces over ten million bottles of beer per day. The factory employs over 65,000 workers, which includes a significant amount of green card immigrants. Other notable beer companies include Helter's Green Ale Creations, Prost Beer, Merryman's and Fairweather Stout. Warbuck's Best Beer is the leader in the industry, being worth $18.4 billion. Prost Beer follows closely behind with a worth of $12.3 billion while Helter's Green Ale Creations, Merryman's and Fairweather Stout are worth $10.1 billion, $6.5 billion and $2.8 billion, respectively. Tourism New Aligned States is known for its elegant architecture, and many landmarks. Citizens take pride in their carefully crafted and laid out buildings, which include amazing marble and stone work that represent both old fashioned and high tech design alike. One of the most visited places in the world is John Warbuck's "White Gold Palace" which was built as a monument to his great leadership. The White Gold Palace Built in late January 2009, the White Gold Palace is John Warbuck's personal mansion and political headquarters. The palace is only two stories tall, but it covers 55,600 square feet and has twenty eight entrances. The palace is designed with a complex series of arches and columns that are adorned with hand crafted marble statues and white gold, which give the palace its name. The final touch is the aqua tones worked into the building to represent the the great nation of New Aligned States's history on the aqua sphere. The White Gold Palace receives an average of 21,817 visitors per day with visiting hours between 7:00 AM and 4:00 PM. John Warbuck has also expanded the palace to include a 55,600 square foot museum that is directly underneath the palace. The museum includes old artifacts from the United States of America as well as historical documents and artifacts from the Beertopian rebellion. Many of John Warbuck's past personal possessions are on display. The museum also includes a section that tracks the technological advances of New Aligned States and a small aquarium. The South Wing of the White Gold Palace is off limits to the general public, and is well guarded by the Secret Service, as the office and personal living space of John Warbuck is located in this section of the palace. There is also a grand ballroom in this section where John Warbuck has been known to entertain visiting world leaders as well as personal guests. John Warbuck's personal beer vault is also located on the South Wing. The Museum of Beer Another widely visited landmark in New Aligned States is the famous Museum of Beer. The building itself is a manifestation of the advanced architecture that the nation prides itself for. The museum is located in New Milwaukee, which was known to be a center for beer production in the old United States. New Milwaukee does not have the largest beer industry in New Aligned States, but the city has put itself on the map with this 39,300 square foot museum that is dedicated solely to the history of beer. The museum includes old beer mugs, steins, and recipes that date back to the 3rd century. There is even a hieroglyphic stone that is on display that suggests that beer was the drink of choice for the ancient nation of Egypt. One section of the museum is made entirely out of beer cans and bottles from the 21st century. Tourists marvel at the amazing artwork created by bottles and cans. One of the sights that cannot be missed when visiting this museum is the replica of the bar that John Warbuck worked at in his early years before he led the great Beertopian Revolution that would lead to the secession of Illinois from the United States. The replica includes the old fashioned bar stools, lighting, and professional impersonators who are trained to reenact the stunts that John Warbuck would perform for his customers while serving them their drinks. Just be sure not to order anything but beer from this bar. New Aligned States Capitol Building The New Aligned States Capitol Building showcases the ability of the nation's workers to be able to elegantly combine the new with the old. The stone columns and statue of John Warbuck on a war horse are true to old fashioned design while the modern and high tech design of the rest of the building blends in beautifully with a shimmering finish. The Capitol Building is one of the oldest structures built in New Aligned states that did not come from any previous government era. Due to World War III destroying most of the infrastructure in the United States, the Capitol Building is the sixth oldest building in the nation. Only five buildings from the old United States were left in repairable condition. The Capitol Building is the meeting place for both the Senate and the Parliament, with a wing for both chambers. In the center of the building there is a joint chamber where both branches can meet. Normally the High Chancellor, John Warbuck gives the state of the nation address from the Joint Chamber in front of the Senate, Parliament, and all the viewers watching from around the nation. Aside from being a place of business, the Capitol Building is home to a 2,000 square foot garden. The garden includes a maze along with many handcrafted stone statues, the most famous being that of John Warbuck holding his fallen brother Francis in his arms. Other statues include John Warbuck holding the famous sledge hammer from the Battle of the Barn, John Warbuck carrying a keg of beer on his shoulder, and a giant stone beer mug. In the center of the garden is a fountain that circulates beer instead of the typical fountains that use water. The beer fountain uses a computerized pressure system to create motion art with the beer as it flows out of the fountain. The World's Largest Beer Garden A trip to New Aligned States is not complete until you have visited the largest beer garden on Earth. The world's largest beer garden, formally known as Francis Beer Garden, is located in Springfield, where Francis Warbuck lost his life. The garden was named after John Warbuck's fallen brother and occupies 62,800 square feet of space. Citizens and tourists alike crowd the tables as they sing songs of cheer in remembrance of their fallen brother, Francis Warbuck. Francis Beer Garden serves an average of 90,000 gallons of beer per night. Technological advances have allowed the garden to utilize robots to clean up after the public urinators and those who cannot hold their alcohol. The garden opens each day at 3:00 PM, letting patrons get settled in before happy hour, and the doors close to new customers at 2:00 AM. Last call is at 4:00 AM and the garden is usually cleared out by 5:00 AM so that workers can get rest and activate the cleaning robots to prepare for the next day's party. The only exceptions to the rule are on John Warbuck Day, Constitution Day, or for any of the Beer Festivals. In the case of national drinking days, Francis Beer Garden remains open 24 hours a day until the national holiday is over. The garden also seems to have a strong effect on the libido of New Aligned States citizens. Seven out of ten citizens of New Aligned States have reported conceiving a child at Francis Beer Garden, or within 24 hours of visiting Francis Beer Garden. The Government of New Aligned States The government of New Aligned States is modeled after the original government of the United States, but has it's differences as well. John Warbuck, knowing the level of respect that his people had for him, wanted to set up a government that would prevent him from abusing his influence and power. Therefore, checks and balances were created between the High Chancellor, the Parliament, and the Senate. There is also a Grand Judge who is appointed with approval from all three of the branches of government that makes sure to uphold the constitution and the laws. High Chancellor John Warbuck is the current High Chancellor of New Aligned States. The High Chancellor represents the executive branch of the government. Elections are held every four years, but the people may decide to demand the removal of a High Chancellor through a vote every year if they feel the High Chancellor they have is not doing a good job. The Prime Minister serves as a Secretary of State, and the second in command to the High Chancellor. The High Chancellor has a cabinet of Secretaries that carry out the day to day running of New Aligned States. Here is a view of the executive branch: High Chancellor * John Warbuck (Beer Party) Prime Minister *Richard Doctor (Beer Party) Secretary of Beer *Achilles Punks (Beer Party) Secretary of Finance *Ivanna Berish (Tea Party) Secretary of Defense *Donald Mezwitme (Beer Party) Secretary of Health *Doctor Melvin Gertzwitz (Beer Party) Secretary of Education *Anita Teechir (Tea Party) Secretary of Agriculture *John Michaelson (Beer Party) The Senate The Senate of New Aligned States is one of two bodies that make up the legislative branch of New Aligned States. Each district may elect a number of Senators that is dependent upon the population of that district. The Senate also elects a Senate President, who leads and organizes Senate proceedings and presents the legislation that the Senate has voted upon to the High Chancellor after having it pass a vote in the Parliament as well. There are currently 214 Senate seats in New Aligned States. The majority party is currently The Beer Party with 192 seats. The other parties with any real presence are The Tea Party and The Weed Party. However, the Senate is currently dominated by The Beer Party, and looks to remain that way for quite some time. Here is the breakdown of Senate seats: Senate President *Fredrick Bolson Beer Party *192 seats Tea Party *18 seats Weed Party *1 seat Other *3 seats The Parliament The Parliament is the smaller of the two legislative branches, holding only three seats per district in New Aligned States. There are a total of 30 seats, with the Speaker of the Parliament holding any tie breaking vote. The Beer Party has a strong hold on this branch of the government, as only two members of Parliament are not Beer Party Members. The Tea Party holds the other two seats, leaving the Weed party with no influence in this branch of government. The Speaker of the Parliament is Alfred Von Leinenkugel. Category:New Aligned States